<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lightning Thief by writinggirl46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637680">The Lightning Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggirl46/pseuds/writinggirl46'>writinggirl46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/M, Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinggirl46/pseuds/writinggirl46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment Y/N was created, she knew she was going to die. What she didn't know was this day would be so quickly approaching.</p>
<p>Y/N holds the power of the Olympians, and with a civil war breaking out amongst The Big Three, her life is endangered at the prospect of someone trying to release such power in an attempt to selfishly harness it.</p>
<p>Olympus is no longer a safe place for her, so she must go to the next most protected place: Camp Half-Blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; Reader, Percy Jackson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, lovely readers</p>
<p>I hope you like the story! Thank you so much for clicking on it and (hopefully) reading it. Maybe comment if you want to, but most of all, have fun and enjoy yourselves!</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>ALTERNATIVE SUMMARY</p>
<p>For an immortal being, Y/N worries about death a little too much. She knows that one day she will die for the safety and security of the Olympians.</p>
<p>Y/N holds the power of the Olympians, and with a civil war breaking out amongst the Big Three, her life is endangered at the prospect of someone trying to release such power out of rage. Her true purpose is to be, as she affectionately calls it, a break glass incase of emergency back up plan. If the Olympians were ever weakened, Y/N is the contingency plan.</p>
<p>However, plans change and the gods get angry.</p>
<p>Olympus is no longer a safe place for her, so she must go to the next most protected place: Camp Half-Blood, where she must help her new friends unravel what's happened on Olympus.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Y/N - your name</p>
<p>F/C - favorite color</p>
<p>E/C - eye color</p>
<p>N/N - your nickname</p>
<p>H/C - your hair color</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Rick Riordan owns the lovely Percy Jackson books, the characters, the settings, and such, and you own yourself. I do not own the Percy Jackson storyline. The Percy Jackson series is my favorite story, and I just wanted to write it so that you, the reader, may have a chance to be included in the story. You, the character known as Y/N, may not be described 100% accurately as I can't perfectly describe all of the different readers. I'll do my best to make it adaptable to each reader to make Y/N feel as you as possible.</p>
<p>Also, this story is the same as the one on my wattpad account @writinggirl46.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>Thank you for clicking on my story! I love you. xx</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start of a Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Do you think that there </b>
  <span>are anymore mortals left who truly believe we still exist?" Y/N asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, all she could hear were the sounds of giggling naiads in the lake and the music of satyrs. Mount Olympus was peaceful as ever. It was its own slice of heaven with its elegant architecture and year round azure sky. The grass was always green, the stone roads were always clean, and the spirits were always high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N lifted her head off the soft grass to sit up and look at Lady Athena, who was sitting on the white marble bench beside her. The goddess's head was tipped back, letting the bright sun wash over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Certainly," she responded without turning away from the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laid back down, wondering if the goddess was looking at the same turtle shaped cloud she had spotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just do," she said so genuinely that Y/N had no choice but to nod and accept the answer. "As long as the stories of mythology are passed around, there will always be someone out there that believes them to be true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Y/N whispered, "My story will never be in any of the books."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hundreds of thousands of things have and will never be memorialized."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think anyone would want to read about me," she sighed, simply stating it as if it were a fact. Then, she laughed absentmindedly. "Much too boring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your story is not over yet," Athena said in her infamous motherly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am wiser than you </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be." She watched as the cotton turtle was swept by the wind and turned into something that more closely resembled a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena looked at the girl as she closed her eyes against the direct sunlight. The goddess adored the girl, finding her ability to stay untouched by the eroding of time even in her immortality highly admirable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you have so far," Athena asked of her after a long pause of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N opened her eyes, looking at her elder, trying to detect humor in the request. "You've been on the front row of my life since I was created. No offense, My Lady, but I do not think you need to hear me recall it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goddess had this pitiful look in her eyes like she had something to say, but decided otherwise. "Let me hear it anyways."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N shifted her position in the grass, focusing on the calm lapping of water as the lake splashed against the wooden docks. "One day a long, long time ago, Lord Zeus looked amongst his fellow Olympians as they prepared for another war. The other side was small in numbers, but they were cunning beyond what was thought to be their capabilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Zeus did not believe they were going to lose, but they had underestimated their opponent and had paid the price for it. Their power had been exerted. They had been tricked and undermined. The gods and their heroes had prevailed but, embarrassed, the Olympians realized they needed a back up plan. They didn't want to be cornered ever again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N took a deep breath before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They began to orchestrate a back up plan. Something that could exist beyond them. Something powerful, immortal against time, a... secret tool box of sorts for when things go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And thus came me, Y/N. They decided to give up a very small bit of their essence, their powers to keep locked away so if they were ever weakened again, there would be a part of themselves unharmed that could restore them just enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a risky plan. They could not just put their powers into a box or something and lock it away. Firstly, they could lose the box— they were good at misplacing things."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena laughed in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Secondly, it would be easily stolen or destroyed. Thirdly, there were many disagreements within the Olympians as always. They needed something that could defend itself and be its own protector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I became the manifestation of their combined powers— a mere person. I am neither a child of the gods or a god myself— if anything I'm just a mortal. I'm more of a... </span>
  <em>
    <span>incase of emergency, break glass</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of thing. When the time comes and they need their powers back, I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is surely depressing," a new voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sat up, bowing her head. "Lady Aphrodite."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, love," she flashed a smile that could win hearts all over the world. "I've known you since forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, but Y/N couldn't let go of that habit. She had been raised to see the gods as these all knowing, powerful beings. Though she was acquaintances— sometimes friends— with all the Olympians, she also knew that they were still her superiors. Superiors she didn't ever want to risk offending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down on the bench next to Athena. Y/N loved Aphrodite's color changing eyes. They sparkled against the sun like stained glass. There were soft freckles dashed across her face today like raindrops. Y/N loved the way her appearance fluctuated slightly for different people, different days, different moods and yet she was always as stunning as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it time for the winter solstice meeting already?" Y/N asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was radiant as ever, but she knew it was winter. Olympus hardly ever strayed away from its paradise climate unless it was requested or something else happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet," the goddess of love said. "Did you hear that some of Camp Half-Blood's demigods were coming to oversee our meeting?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olympus didn't usually get many demigod visitors, but Y/N knew better than to get too excited. She wouldn't be allowed to interact with them. Regardless, it gave her life just a bit of variation as she knew she couldn't leave Mount Olympus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be quite interesting," she exhaled deeply, standing up even though she had just sat down. "I do believe we should go to the throne room. Zeus is waiting for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I come too?" Y/N asked, getting up off the grass as well. When Athena gave her a reluctant look, she promised, "I will leave when the demigods arrive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Let's come along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she's been on Olympus her whole life, the throne room has never failed to take Y/N's breath away. The walls seemed to extend into the atmosphere as the room looked to be the size of three houses. The room screamed regal with its aura of power that was magnified with the presence of the gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena and Aphrodite passed her and grew to their usual height of about ten or fifteen feet. Aphrodite regarded Ares with a coy smile as she passed him to her throne. Y/N glanced over at Hephaestus in concern to see if he had caught it, but his focus was on the bits and pieces of machinery in his hands, taking apart and putting back together some sort of metal robot the size of a shoebox at incredible speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus was already sitting on his throne in his usual dark blue suit, having a low conversation with his wife Hera, who looked lovely as ever, her dark hair loose and falling off her shoulders in waves. They looked like they were talking about something serious, but Lord Zeus always had that old, tired expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes was pacing the floor in front of his throne as if he couldn't stand still as he took a call on George and Martha. It was probably someone complaining about a lost package. It always was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hestia, though she had given up her spot on the council, was sitting by her large hearth looking content as ever. Y/N liked that she preferred to be a young girl. It made her seem more approachable as she was closer to her own age. She was also one of the only ones who didn't look like they were in the middle of something important, and Y/N regarded her with a polite bow of the head, and the goddess gave her a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several other Olympians are already there. In fact, the only ones that seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be there were Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, and... Y/N's eyes searched the room for a specific one she only saw during this solstice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking for someone?" A voice inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N turned around, smiling with barely controlled excitement. Leaning against one of the marble columns, in all his dark and ominous glory, was—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lord Hades!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long time no see," he said, an undertone of bitterness seeping through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's the Underworld?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and set his helm of darkness on the floor by his feet. His dark robes seemed to absorb the soft light around him, making it look like there were shadows dancing around him. "Busy... and yet boring. Dead people are always so mopey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're </span>
  </em>
  <span>always so mopey," she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cracked a small smile, and looked at her with a wise look. "Lot's to be mopey about, child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm like a thousand years old," she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> young for an immortal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," she tried to be serious but ended up laughing. "I missed you. It gets boring up here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow passed over Hades's face. "I wish I could visit more often, but you know..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked over at Zeus and Poseidon for a fleeting moment, wondering if they'd heard him. Though they wouldn't blast her into a million pieces, they could make the rest of her immortal life a living hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," she said more as an automatic reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fret about it, kid," he shrugged like he didn't care, but she knew there was deeply rooted resentment behind those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her wish there was something she could do for him, but he wasn't regarded as their equal up here. And it didn't look like they would any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all the Olympians had arrived, it was time for Y/N to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't really want to go, but she knew the rules. Firstly, she wasn't usually allowed in the meetings anyways. However, this time, it was mostly because it would look strange to the demigods if a random girl was in the throne room. It would raise questions, which would not be good for someone whose life is meant to be nonexistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back to her favorite spot near the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back already, Y/N?" Her friend Peter asked, sitting down next to her on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a tree nymph. His skin a lightly tinted forest green, and his hair the color of walnut wood. He had been her friend for several years, but he traveled in and out so she didn't see him often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep," she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to use special privileges with the gods because of their unique connection, but she was still fond of them. Usually, she didn't see an Olympian for months, but she liked to sit in the solstice meetings when they allowed her to. If anything, just to know if she would be dying in the next year or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was just beginning it's descent back down to the horizon. The meeting would be starting in a few minutes, meaning there would still be hours until the meeting was over. She realized with a sinking feeling that she would not be allowed to go to the festivities afterwards because of the demigods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olympus was a utopia, and yet she was bored of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wished Lord Zeus would let her amongst the world. She would be careful. Nobody would ever know she was a pithos of their powers. She would be quick— see the world, meet a few friends, and come back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not like she had never seen the world. Sometimes she was blessed with it in her dreams, seeing glimpses of skylines and temples and memorializations for prominent people among the mortals. And the culture of Mount Olympus changed with the world below it. She noticed the changes in the way everyone talks and dresses and the advancements in technology. So she knew of it, but it was like a story to her— myths she knew existed but were stuck within the stories her satyr and nymph friends told her when they returned from trips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the bench, she looked back at the large monument for the gods, wishing she were inside the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, a small group of people, ranging many different young ages caught her attention, their bright orange shirts like a beacon in the white and gold aesthetic of Olympus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the group with interest. These were the demigods Lady Aphrodite had been talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the front of the group was a centaur that she recognized as Chiron. She had never met him, and he had never met her, but she greatly admired the stories she's heard about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led them down the stone path towards the meeting, pointing at different things, giving a brief description or history about it. The demigods looked starstruck at everything they saw, and it reminded Y/N of just how beautiful her home was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught as she accidentally made eye contact with one of the campers. He looked at her intently before giving a friendly smile. Y/N gave a quick smile back as to not seem strange or hostile before turning around, heart racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was bad. She was supposed to be unseen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's got you shaken up?" Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N's heart nearly gave out, forgetting Peter was right next her. "Nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty, weirdo." He looked over his shoulder at where she was looking before. "Hey what are those demigods doing up here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're watching the winter solstice meeting," she responded. Then she remembered he liked to visit the camp they came from, because his girlfriend lived in the woods of the camp. "You recognize any of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends which one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back over, hoping that one boy wasn't still looking over their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he wasn't, but still she was curious and a bit scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about that blond one— the guy near the front?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," she nodded. "He smiled at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed softly. "You got a crush?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gross," she said, shutting down that insinuation quickly. "No, I just want to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay..." He giggled like he didn't believe her. "I think that's Luke Castellan. I believe he's a son of Hermes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as they disappeared into the throne room, the large doors pulling open for them and shutting quickly behind them like doors of a tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N knew something was up as soon as she woke up. Instead of sunlight flooding through the windows, it was so dark and grey, she thought she'd woken up in the middle of the night for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she dressed and dashed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sweet music in the streets, no dancing by the fountains, no aura of loveliness. In fact, overnight Olympus had been completely overcast with clouds. There was hardly anyone outside. Everyone one seemed to be shut inside, fearing the sudden dark weather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found Peter at her spot, looking wearily at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered, and she just noticed how unprepared her usual outfit was for storms. She stood directly in front of him, but she kept his eyes on the raging storm above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not good," he muttered. "This is not good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to get irritated. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, what is going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't respond, seemingly in a trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, spotting Athena in front of the grand white building. She nearly tripped in her haste running to her. "Lady Athena, what's happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena didn't look like the carefree woman from yesterday. She wore a troubled expression, her grey eyes reflecting the sky. "Y/N, I was looking for you. I am afraid it is not safe for you here anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat drummed in her ears and fear clawed at her throat, making her voice squeaky. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A civil war is brewing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Y/N exhaled, relieved. "My Lady, the gods have their disagreements all the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's worse," the goddess said gravely, ending that part of their conversation. "Come, I think it is time for you to leave Olympus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N gaped. "Leave? I don't understand."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, the Three are angry at each other. Some of us fear someone will try to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>break the glass</span>
  </em>
  <span> before it is needed out of wrath."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena might as well have just stabbed the girl in the chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Break the glass</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she echoed quietly in disbelief before nodding dutifully. If one of the gods really was going to attempt to release the powers of the Olympians without it being an emergency, then there was no time to be slow. "My Lady, where am I to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will have to hide amongst mortals, and eventually I will find you a satyr to guide you to Camp Half-Blood. You will be safe there until everything is sorted out up here. For the time being, try to live as normally as you can."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered against the sudden drop in temperature. "Everything going to be okay, ri—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This way, Y/N." Athena began to walk down the path. "I'm sorry, but there's no time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, one of the campers saw me," Y/N said, panicking slightly. "Peter said it was Luke. I-I didn't mean—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I have it handled," the goddess reassured. "Don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N took one last look at Mount Olympus, wondering if this would be last time she ever saw it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Math Teacher From Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The first thing that Percy Jackson </b>
  <span>learned about Y/N was that she was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firstly, he had known her since the beginning of the year at Yancy Academy, and he didn't think he had ever heard her last name. In fact, he realized he didn't know anything about her past. It wasn't super strange. He wasn't the type to go prying into people's business, but there was definitely something offbeat about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secondly, she claimed she had lived in New York all her life, but still seemed to be startled at the sudden honking and loud noises. A native would have those sounds blocked out by then. If anything, silence would seem even more disconcerting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly, her eyes looked old, which didn't quite make sense. But they looked like she knew something he didn't. She also looked much too pretty to be his friend. He could've sworn if he squinted hard enough, he could actually see a glowing outline around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his other friend Grover was just as weird, so it didn't really matter. The boy looked much too old for sixth grade, and he was scrawny and jumpy. He also walked funny, like every step hurt him, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that boy run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was used to moving schools often and hardly making any friends, so he liked his mismatched group of companions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled as Nancy Bobofit launched another wad of her sandwich at Grover's curly brown hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I like peanut butter," Grover shrugged weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped down in the bus seat to dodge another piece of flying food while Y/N peered over the seat to glare at her. Percy thought Y/N could look pretty scary when she tried, like she could stab you if she really wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it." Percy started to get up when Y/N grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy, you can't," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was another thing he noticed about his friend from the beginning of meeting her. She was a rule follower. It wasn't like she was one of those uptight, goody two shoes sort of people. It was more like she tried extra hard to be unseen. Starting fights was definitely not an unseen sort of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover nodded, "You're already on probation. You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grumbled as another sandwich piece was hurled their way, but he stayed put, thinking about his mom's sad reaction if she heard he'd gotten himself suspended from yet another school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was one of the only teachers Percy actually liked. He had this sword and suit of ancient armor that looked pretty genuine. The only thing was that he pushed Percy to be as good as— if not better than— everyone else, despite the fact he had dyslexia and attention deficit disorder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher gathered everyone around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling them how it was a grave marker, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stele</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for a girl about their age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was trying to listen, but everyone besides Grover and Y/N was talking around him. Y/N was busy looking at her cuff bracelet. It was gold with little details on it, but Percy had never gotten close enough to it to see what they were. She always got defensive and hid it under her sleeve. He got the signal that it was an off limits section about her, so he assumed it was a family heirloom because it looked as ancient as the rest of the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last straw of Percy's patience was when Nancy snickered something about the naked guy on the stele. Mrs. Dodds, their algebra teacher, of course didn't hear. She loved Nancy and let her get away with anything, while on the other hand, she hated Percy with every molecule in her little, old, shriveled body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sensed what was coming. She nudged his arm, whispering, "Percy... </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't—"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy whirled around and said— louder than he meant to, "Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That drew everyone's attention as they laughed under their breath. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Jackson," he said. "Did you have a comment?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood rushed to Percy's face in embarrassment. "No, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N prepared herself to step in to save him from further embarrassment just in case he didn't know, but he took one look at it and recognition flashed across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Kronos eating his kids right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl winced at his bluntness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, before continuing. "And he did this because..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... Kronos was the king god, and—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N couldn't help herself. "Titan," she corrected. "Kronos is a titan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy noticed she said </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Yeah, and... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos are them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew!" One of the girls squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed even Y/N looked a little grey, but he didn't think she'd be grossed out by this sort of stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the titans... and the gods won."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy mumbled mockingly to her friend, who was equally as irritating, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos are his kids.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner asked. "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Busted," Grover muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy's face exceeded the red shade of her hair. "Shut up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked over at Y/N, who was giving him a strange look, like she was especially interested to hear his answer, but he shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see," Mr. Brunner looked genuinely disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned to follow the rest of the group back to the front of the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's so irritating," Y/N muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Percy agreed, "Exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N closed her fist, glancing at her bracelet for a brief second. "If only I could just—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three of them stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on. I'll find you guys outside," Percy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Y/N and Grover continued following the group. She looked over her shoulder at them. Mr. Brunner was talking, and Percy looked a bit annoyed at whatever he was telling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she turned back around, looking up at the statues of the gods— the gods she was so used to seeing in person. A cold weight settled over her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky was an angry shade of grey. A storm was brewing overhead. Storms and freak weather incidents had been happening since Y/N had left Mount Olympus, which was a little over five months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athena had promised this situation would be temporary, but the storms overhead only got worse, and now the ocean had begun to retaliate with matched anger. The goddess never told her what was happening other than something was going on between the Three, but something told her it was much worse than that.</span>
</p><p><span>She also wondered why Athena had her come to Yancy Academy. Y/N couldn't oversee mortal affairs or </span><em><span>just know</span></em> <em><span>things</span></em><span> like the gods, but there had to be a bigger reason than it just being a coincidence.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Detention?" Grover asked, when Percy sat down on the edge of the fountain with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah," He said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean— I'm not a genius."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause of silence. Then Grover said, "Can I have your apple?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy handed over his apple without a word, then looked out on Fifth Avenue, deep in thought. Y/N watched as Grover ate the apple, stem and all. She hadn't had many satyr friends on Olympus, but she rather liked this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortal food was alright— she thought one of their best creations was pasta— but she missed ambrosia and nectar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> food in particular was especially horrifying. The cold sandwich didn't seem very appetizing to her, so she pushed it aside and munched on the bag of potato chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was lost in thought when Nancy appeared in front of them, giggling as she dumped her lunch into Grover's lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops," she smiled with an innocent look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N didn't consider herself a violent person. She had hung out with Ares plenty of times, and she often thought his presence and aggressive attitude was too much. But there was something about Nancy Bobofit that made her wish she had power like the gods so she could turn the redhead into a mouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy's face blanked for a moment. Y/N could tell he was trying to refrain from blowing up at her— </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightfully so</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Y/N thought— when the fountain suddenly exploded around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N stood up in shock, her clothes soaked as Nancy flailed wildly in the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy pushed me!" She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on at them, whispering to their friends and the other people standing around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you see—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—the water—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—like it grabbed her—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N wasn't sure what had happened with Percy. She'd heard the water behind them splashing, and then Nancy was in the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Dodds materialized in front of them, cooing at Nancy as she helped her out of the fountain. Nancy had this pitiful look on her face as if she was just attacked for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The math teacher turned on Percy, "Now, honey—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Dodds look turned murderous. "Come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>pushed her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy and Y/N looked at their friend in disbelief. Grover was deathly afraid of Mrs. Dodds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You—</span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>—stay—here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Y/N spoke up. "Mrs. Dodds, please. I think—"</span>
</p><p><span>"You</span> <span>will be dealt with </span><em><span>later</span></em><span>," she glared.</span></p><p>
  <span>Y/N wasn't finished. "Wait, there's got to be some sort of mi—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay," Percy said. "Thanks for trying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey," Mrs, Dodds barked. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nancy smirked at Percy. He glared at her with his harshest look he could muster. Then he followed Mrs. Dodds into the museum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover looked panicked as he went to run over to Mr. Brunner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover, what's going o—" she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Grover was a satyr, and they could smell certain things. So if he was getting Mr. Brunner, which she knew was Chiron, then something must be really wrong. She wished she could sense monsters and demigods like he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here," he exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But—" she started but he was too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Follow Percy or stay and let Chiron handle it. She paced at the bottom of the steps. There was definitely something going on. Athena had led her to Percy for a specific reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Grover and Mr. Brunner to see if they were looking before dashing up the steps into the museum. She decided she wouldn't interfere unless completely necessary. She only wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N followed the talking to the Greek and Roman section. Hiding behind one of the cases, she stayed right outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," she heard Mrs. Dodds say. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Mrs. Dodds was waiting for an answer— one that Percy didn't have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well?" She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma'am, I don't..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your time is up." There was a sickening sound like something was being crinkled. A loud hiss echoed off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was about to intercept or at least move to where she could see what the hissing was coming from to really assess the situation, when Mr. Brunner came wheeling around the corner. She adjusted her spot so she wouldn't be seen by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed a pen to Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pen changed midair into a sword that she recognized as a celestial bronze sword. There was a screeching noise and the sound of flapping. Y/N adjusted to where she could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly gave away her hiding spot as she gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A fury</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was from the Underworld. How could she not have noticed sooner. There was definitely something off about the teacher, but she hadn't been taught to identify the difference between a mean math teacher and a monster. Sure she'd been trained to fight monsters and combat others, but she'd never actually seen a monster in person before. And a fury nonetheless. That was Hades' realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Three really were angry, and it definitely had something to do with Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N slipped the gold cuff off, flipping it into the air. It landed in her hand as a sparkling, golden sword. She was about to run in when she heard the sound like a water balloon popping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was sitting on the fountain again. Raindrops were collecting on the ground like sprinkles. Grover was next to her, a museum map tented over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered when it had started to rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy approached the pair, a confused look on his face. "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Grover asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N drew her eyebrows together. Something was wrong. Why did that name sound familiar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not funny, man. This is serious," Percy turned towards his other friend. "Y/N?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched her memory, which she knew to be flawless. She could name what she had been doing on this day 258 years ago, but there was something fuzzy about just now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know, Percy. I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Fates Are Stalkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy didn't like whatever</b>
  <span> was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the students on campus seemed to be playing some trick. They acted as if this blond woman named Mrs. Klerr had been teaching at Yancy Academy since Christmas. Whenever Percy tried to catch them in a lie, they would look at him strangely, like he had come back from Mars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
  <span> was confused, which nearly had him thinking that he had, in fact, been hallucinating about some crazy bat lady. Whenever he casually mentioned Mrs. Dodds, she looked at him with her all-knowing eyes in complete blankness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Grover couldn't fool him. Whenever he mentioned the name, he hesitated. He always claimed she didn't exist, Percy knew he was lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crazy feeling quickly bled into his school life. He had begun to be irritable all the time, finally snapping at Mr. Nicoll the English teacher. He'd called him an old sot, which wasn't the best insult, but effective enough to get him uninvited to Yancy next year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy, however, was too burnt out to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed his little apartment on the Upper East Side and his mom anyways. There were things he'd miss at Yancy though. The woods outside his dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees, and of course, his friends. Grover would be the subject to Nancy's bullying without him, he worried. But most of all, he wondered what Y/N would be doing after he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed unlikely, but perhaps they could all stay touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was stressed— even more than she usually was— and it wasn't because finals were coming up. In fact, she didn't mind school. She never got a formal education on Mount Olympus. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom, you exist and you already know all the basics. That's it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure, she would make plenty of changes to the way the education system worked, but it was still kind of interesting to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, she was stressed about the strange gap in her memory... only it wasn't a gap. It was like someone had covered something up— shoved it under a rug in her memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be the Mist. But some sort of ancient being had to be powerful enough to weave it so tightly, so widespread. But she couldn't ask anyone like Grover or Chiron or else she would reveal she knew something in the first place. She had even resorted to praying to Athena, but Olympus had shut themselves out from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody would be answering her calls unless they reached our first. For the first time in her life, she was completely cut off from her home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl almost asked Percy what he remembered, but Grover, who she was now positive knew something, seemed pretty adamant about shutting down Percy's claims about someone named Mrs. Dodds, so she left the subject alone. It still irritated her that Grover knew something she didn't and that Athena, her most trusted advisor, was shutting her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N's dorm mate, Emily, was sitting at her desk. She had been studying for hours over some sort of event of history they were supposed to have known months ago, but who actually retained information from all the way at the beginning of the semester? That's what the night before finals was for— remembering things you were already supposed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to study?" Emily asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I did a while ago in the library."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're much more confident in this than I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I fail, then I fail," Y/N shrugged. “There’s nothing I can do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, she was hoping her grades wouldn't even matter that much, because she would be going home soon. School would be just another page in her story in a few months, and everything would be alright. Either way, she didn't think any of the Olympians would care if she was failing in math. Nobody would be seeing her report card... well maybe the people at the random address she put for enrollment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily closed her textbook, laughing. "You got that right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired," Y/N lied, mostly just wanting the small talk to end. "Is it okay if I turn off this light?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not like she didn't like Emily. She was nice, and she'd spent the entire year with her and not once been murdered in her sleep. Even though Y/N knew the girl wouldn't be able to kill her here anyways, she thought it was a nice gesture to not have there be an attempted murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N knew that Emily was here on an academic scholarship, unable to afford Yancy any other way. She was really sweet and incredibly smart, and Y/N knew they could've been best friends in another life, but at last, they ran in different circles. Middle school always has a way of dividing friendships before they even start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N rolled over to turn off the bedside light, encasing her half of the room in shadows, while Emily's side was still washed in a soft yellow glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go to sleep soon, yeah?" Y/N said softly. There was something about the absence of light that made her want to whisper. "It'll be no good taking the final sleepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Emily yawned. "I'll turn out the lights soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you've been a good dorm mate," she said, putting her pencil down and looking over her shoulder at Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N's heart warmed. Hearing a compliment from someone who was practically a stranger was different from hearing it from someone you knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you coming back next year?" Emily asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N closed her eyes, unexpectedly wondering what her life would be like as a mortal. The thought frightened her. She'd only imagined such a thing one other time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly racked with memories, she flipped over, facing the wall. "No, I don't think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looking for the Kindly Ones?" Percy said out of the blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Grover and Y/N looked startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all riding back to Manhattan on the same Greyhound. Y/N didn't really know where else to go, so she booked a ticket to the same place as her friends. Honestly, she hadn't thought this far, but maybe she could start doing some digging around the very city hosting Mount Olympus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha— what do you mean?" Grover stuttered, trying to compose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N tried to sort through this new information. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard you and Mr. Brunner talking the night before the exam," Percy confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much did you hear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The summer solstice..." Y/N muttered under her breath like she was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover winced. "Look, Percy... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he looked embarrassed. Then he fished out a business card from his shirt pocket. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N peered over Percy's arm to look at the business card.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Grover Underwood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keeper</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Half-Blood Hill</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Long Island, New York</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(800) 009-0009</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was surprised. They really just had this information of what's supposed to be a highly protected demigod safe haven out on paper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's Half—" Percy started to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't say it aloud!" Grover yelped. "That's my, um... summer address."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy's eyebrows knit together. "Okay. So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover just nodded. "Or... or if you need me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would I need you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Y/N scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you...uh both of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stared at him like he had just told him unicorns existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover, what exactly are you protecting us from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the bus made a horrible grinding cry. Now, Y/N wasn't an expert on automobiles. Hephaestus was the one to ask about machines, but she did know that they weren't supposed to make any clattering noises. Black smoke billowed from the dashboard, filling the bus with the smell of rotten eggs. The driver pulled the bus to the side of the highway before announcing they had to get off so he could figure out what was wrong and fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stuck on the side of a country road, and Y/N was exhausted. Even though she'd hardly done anything, she was tired. Percy had started to walk off a bit even though, as far as she knew, there was nothing out here. The last thing she wanted to do was be in the middle of nowhere with a faulty bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was the perfect time to pry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you going to be at your mansion all summer?" She asked, feigning ignorant curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What— oh yeah— probably," Grover said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's... cool," she replied. "What was Percy talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The summer solstice. Nobody ever uses that term anymore." Once she started, it was like she couldn't stop. "And who are the Kindly Ones? You've been acting weird since our field trip to the museum."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh— I..." he looked overwhelmed with the questions and Y/N </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt bad. Almost. "Wait—is that—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled around to see whatever Grover was gaping at. "Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>— oh, my—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting under large maple trees were three pruny ladies. They had bountiful amounts of fruit and treats in boxes with cute for sale signs with the prices. The ladies behind the stand were humming quietly as they knitted some lovely blue socks the size of a sweater. Their skin was wrinkled and saggy against their bones. They looked about a trillion years old— probably because they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Fates</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N had only seen them one other time, but they weren't people you forgot. They lodged themselves into your brain and stayed there until you were seeing them in nightmares. And they looked directly at Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Percy said. "Guys—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover paled in fear, his nose also twitching. Y/N's hands were also shaking slightly. She had centuries of battle training, but even immortals couldn't outrun the Fates. Their appearance only meant one thing. Death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" Grover asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy didn't see anything wrong as he gave his classic lopsided smile. "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady in the middle stared Percy down before taking out an enormous pair of scissors.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y/N mouthed to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're getting on the bus," Grover told them. "Come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N shouldered her backpack. "Yeah, uh, I think there are bugs out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Percy protested. "It's like a thousand degrees in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover pried the bus doors open, and Y/N dashed in after him. Percy, however, stayed behind, watching as the middle one cut the yarn. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>snip</span>
  </em>
  <span> was projected from across the four lanes of traffic. It rang in his ears as he quickly turned and followed his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they all got back on the bus, Percy felt a bit feverish. He noted even Grover looked sickly. Y/N just looked shaken up, like something had spooked her, but she still looked as lovely as ever. Percy didn't think she could look anything other than that. The whole school year he didn't think she ever took a sick day. It was like she had the strongest immune system ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy finally broke the uncomfortable silence. "Grover?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you not telling me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean the old ladies?" Percy scoffed. "What is it about them, man? They're not like... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like Mrs. Dodds, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y/N replayed in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Kindly Ones.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.. That's when it dawned on her. Someone had covered up a memory of a Kindly One attacking the school, probably disguising herself as that Mrs. Dodds Percy kept going back to. But why would Hades send one of his Furies after awkward, clueless Percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What has Percy done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover persisted, "Just tell me what you saw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn," Percy shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but wasn't. It was something else, something almost— older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw her snip the cord..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. So?" Y/N noticed Percy was beginning to get nervous himself with Grover pressing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is not happening," Grover mumbled, chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What last time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Grover was freaking Y/N out a lot with his crazy muttering. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who didn't get passed sixth grade?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover..." She said slowly, trying to calm him. "Who—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover ignored both questions as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Let me walk you both home from the bus station. Promise me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N didn't even have a home for him to walk her home to, but she lied easily. "Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Percy said hesitantly, but Grover didn't look so persuaded. Convincingly, he added, "Promise... Is this like a superstition or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover— that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean that someone's going to die?" Percy asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover looked at Percy mournfully, like he was already picking the flowers for his coffin. He turned away from his friend to look out the window dramatically. When he looked at Y/N for reassurance that Grover was just going insane, even Y/N was avoiding his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New York City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Percy the asshole</b>
  <span> left Grover and Y/N.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover had dashed off to the bathroom as soon as the bus let out, again making Percy promise to wait for him. Y/N got distracted by the bustling of people and got a bit lost in the waves of people. And Percy, ever the gentleman, neither kept his word to Grover nor stuck with Y/N.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N was a bit irritated at that, but she was going to need to lose them eventually anyways, so it wasn't that much of a loss.  The location of Camp Half-Blood written on the business card had been committed to memory, but for now, she was going to find out what was going on. She at last found a map of New York City on some sort of tourist stand and stuck it in her backpack after finding her desired location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Funny, she was supposed to be avoiding the wrath of the gods and all that fun stuff, but there she was, standing in the lobby of the Empire State Building— after waiting in a huge line of tourists to get some fast food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up to the guard at the front desk. "Hello, sir. I need to go to the six hundredth floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not a thing, kid," he said, not looking up from his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sir, I am centuries years old," she said, restraining her annoyance. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I request an audience with the Olympians right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked a bit scared, but it turned apologetic. "Olympus is closed right now. Strict orders."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She eyed the keycard on the desk. It looked almost ethereal in itself, shimmering and glowing like a golden ticket. It'd be so easy to steal... but Athena would likely be disappointed in her, and kick her out again if she were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, thank you," she said, shortly before exiting the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she was back on the streets, she didn't know where to go next. It seemed to just dawned on her where she was. The cars were loud, honking angrily and people were bustling around. Olympus was never this way, she remembered. There was always soft singing and the sound of nature, and the beings were always gracious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Y/N was reminded about how little she knew about the world, but she picked a direction and began walking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you look like you know what you're doing, nobody will question you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she remembered. This was the first time she was truly alone. Y/N felt colder now than when she'd visited the Underworld.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was homesick to say the least, and the people here didn't look keen on helping her find her way around. Panic rose in her chest, scratching up her throat, crushing her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An older woman stopped her brisk walk to help the random child. "Sweetheart, are you lost?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you lost?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N looked up glaring and flushed, embarrassed. "No."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy in front of her was short and yet taller than her with sparkling dark oak eyes but light, sun-washed hair. He raised an eyebrow. "Well you </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem</span>
  <em>
    <span> lost."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was, but there was no way she was going to admit it to this rude boy. Mimicking him, she responded, "Well I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had wandered away from Aphrodite as they'd gone on a little field trip into the country of Greece and found herself in a secluded part of the city.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you doing anyways?" He crossed his arms and tossed a pebble into the stone fountain depreciating Poseidon and several oceanic animals.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merely visiting," she said shortly, admiring a little dragonfly sitting on Poseidon's foot. She wondered if they knew that their magnificent statue of the old sea god was terribly inaccurate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am Alexander by the way. You're going to want to remember me," he beamed, his obvious narcissism showing through.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N eyed him with a curious look. "And why is that?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He grabbed another stone from the ground and tossed it in his hands. The strange boy looked right into her soul, smiling matter-of-factly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm going to be a hero."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No—uh—thanks," Y/N quickly exclaimed before walking away as quickly and calmly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few blocks, she moved up against a building to catch her breath and allow people to walk past her as she reached in her pocket to open up the map. It took her a moment to, first of all, figure out where she was and then find that on the map. As she was scanning the tiny street names, a light shimmer caught the corner of her eye. She followed the glowing trail on the map, leading to the eastern part of the map. Squinting, she read the names under the end point. A small label appeared under it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Camp Half-Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed this was Athena's kindest way of telling her that her fleeting moment of freedom was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>___</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark but also warm and calm as Percy and his mom sat outside their cabin in Montauk. The ambiance of the rhythmic crashing of the ocean and the crackling of the fire was lulling him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This girl—Y/N, is it?" Percy's mom started. "You said she started at Yancy after winter break for the second semester?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, what about her..." He asked, his cheeks beginning to burn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She seems nice," Mrs. Jackson said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy turned his stick to roast the other side of his marshmallow. Experts know that the best campfire marshmallows are cooked over the low flames and hot coals, slowly to brown the outside and melt the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She is. She's cool too. It's like she knows everything but not in a snobby way. Dunno why she's friends with me—seems like she could be popular or whatever. But she's really nice to like </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said, warmth spreading across his body before remembering he had gotten himself kicked out of Yancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was likely he'd never see her again even if they tried to stay in touch outside of school. He had given her his landline phone number of the apartment, and Y/N had promised she'd call over the summer. However, he wasn't sure if she'd remember to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy had only known Y/N for a semester—five months— but for some reason he had a feeling that she was someone you'd want to know forever. He wondered if he gave off that sort of atmosphere too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mom prepared herself another s'more, smashing her own perfectly cooked marshmallow between graham crackers and chocolate. "You should invite her to do something over the summer. I'd love to meet her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like for you to meet her too. I think you'd really like her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sally Jackson just smiled her motherly, all-knowing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Percy finally got up the courage to ask about his father, which was always in the forefront of his mind whenever they went to Montauk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was kind, Percy," she said softly, her eyes misting over as she gazed at the fire. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sighed and nestled further into his seat. His mother always said the same things when she talked about him, but Percy never got tired of hearing the wistful recollection of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered how she could say that. How could anyone be proud of a dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years? What would his father say if he saw him now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy pressed on, "How old was I? I mean... when he left?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." She glanced nostalgically from the campfire to the small cabin and back to the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But... he knew me as a baby," he inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy tried to align this information with what he already knew, but he could've sworn he remembered something about his father. Maybe a warm glow... a smile? Because of that memory, he'd always assumed that his father had known him as a baby even though his mom had never blatantly said so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to process this new information in stride but he clenched his fist around the marshmallow stick in annoyance. He'd never even met him. His father had </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother was going to have a baby, and he didn't even have the guts to stick around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt stupid for letting someone who he has never even met control him so much, but he was angry at him for leaving on that ocean voyage and leaving them behind. With the way his mom talked about him, it made him long for that fairytale life with that kind guy preserved in his mother's memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, they were stuck with Smelly Gabe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Minotaur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The sun was just going down</b>
  <span> after the long summer day, casting an ethereal peachy shade across the sky, when Y/N formally met Luke. There was a slight breeze in the summer air that made Y/N snuggle deeper into her sweatshirt, and there was the sound of socializing as campers did their afternoon activities. But her most favorite part was the sugary sent in the air from the strawberry fields. It reminded her of nectar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And this is cabin eleven," Annabeth said, pushing the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was gone and a cloudy persian blue sky replaced it. This would be the last stop of the tour, and it was also nearly lights out. The contrast between the lively campers and the clashing of swords, and the quiet noises of the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N followed closely behind the blonde girl she had quickly come to like. The girl was stubborn and didn't take shit from others. Annabeth got the same notion about Y/N. She was a bit hesitant at first about the strange girl, thinking their strong personalities might clash, but instead they clicked perfectly together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Secretly, most of all, Annabeth was hoping that Y/N would be the one her prophecy was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Y/N," Annabeth announced gesturing to the girl beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon peering inside the wooden cabin, there were several different kids sitting around and socializing, all wearing the bright orange camp shirts she'd been seeing since she arrived. They stopped their conversing to stare at the new kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A regular?" One of the boys asked, hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth responded for Y/N. "Undetermined."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cabin members suddenly looked disinterested, turning back to their conversations as if Y/N had just gone from a shiny bar of gold to a pile of dog food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall blond boy stepped away from his card game with a younger camper. He was pretty attractive with short, sandy hair and a pale scar that ran across his face. It was the same boy she'd seen in winter. Y/N held her breath for a moment, hoping he didn't recognize her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luke," he introduced, giving Y/N a particular look. "I swear I've seen you before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think we've met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, maybe so." He stared at her a moment longer, thinking deeply before shrugging off the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she loved the Mist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be your counselor for the time being—until you get claimed by your godly parent. For the 'regulars,' our father is Hermes, the god of travelers, so we take in all the newcomers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was quite fond of Hermes. He had always been nice to her, but he was usually busy managing the Hermes Express to hang out for more than a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke gestured to an empty section on the ground near the door. "Uh, this is kind of the only spot we have right now, but we'll steal some stuff for you from the camp store."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed dinner, but we can find something for you before the harpies come out," Annabeth offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's alright," Y/N replied. "Thanks though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth leaned against the doorframe. "If you need anything, then just ask one of us," she paused. "I think you'll really like camp. It's much nicer when it's lighter out. I can show you around more tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'd really like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll go get you some things before I get eaten," Luke said with a charming laugh. "Annabeth, I can walk you back to your cabin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde blushed so deeply, Aphrodite would've been proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor was cold and hard and sad, and Y/N did not like it. The sleeping bag she was wrapped in was dingy, and there was a hole on the bottom where stuffing was coming out. The storm outside was thundering, the rain coming down on the windows like rocks. The gods really did love for everyone to know when they were mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was fast asleep except Luke Castellan. He had been having trouble sleeping since winter, but what a small price to pay for such a superior cause. He didn't mind it at all as it also gave him plenty of time to think while nobody else was bothering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N, however, was sleeping like she'd just run a marathon, all cuddled inside a memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I do not think you want to be a hero," Y/N adjusted her pure white himation on her shoulder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alexander tossed another pebble into the fountain and squinted at her. "I do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So you ask to be under the wrath of a god?" She asked rhetorically. "You quickly will be with the amount of stones you are throwing at Poseidon."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stopped himself mid stone search. "I only mean I wish to be remembered in history."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N thought about that for a moment, wondering if her story would be told one day or if Western Civilization would be located in Greece by that time. Zeus had only recently told her that Olympus could move with civilization, and she was dearly fixated on that fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I suppose that is a reasonable wish," she said, unsure of what else to add.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am going to be remembered for my bravery," he concluded like a fact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He glanced at the pretty girl in front of him who was trying to coax an iridescent dragonfly into the palm of her hand. She could easily be a goddess in disguise. He had heard stories of gods and goddesses asking for hospitality in disguise of someone unsuspecting to find the kindest of the bunch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you going to be remembered for?" He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was an innocent question, but Y/N had to take a deep breath to calm her heart. She was not meant to be remembered. In fact, in the best case scenario, she would be invisible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have not thought about that."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Truly?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Truly. Not everyone wishes to die a horribly painful death just to be a story," she teased.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He rolled his eyes but laughed. "I suppose you are correct, but perhaps I would be granted immortality for my heroism."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She nearly gagged thinking about a lifetime of immortality stuck with this arrogant boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Y/N, we must leave."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl in question turned to see Aphrodite standing near her, waiting with a graceful air to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, My Lady." She stood and lightly urged the beautiful insect on her finger to take flight. "It was nice to meet you Alexander."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But he was too busy gaping at Aphrodite.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do close your mouth," Y/N scolded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, yes." He did as she said, but the stupid expression didn't leave his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>My Lady,</span>
  <em>
    <span>" She chided as if the goddess had control over her alluring appearance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aphrodite giggled. "My apologies, darling. Alexander, we really must go."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He blinked and then smiled boyishly at Y/N. "Will you return?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stood beside Aphrodite and reminded him, "Just visiting."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right." He looked disappointed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aphrodite smiled with slight mischief. "Do not fret. Perhaps she will be back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The goddess was right. She </span>
  </em>
  <span>would</span>
  <em>
    <span> be back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was startled awake as a branch hit the window of the cabin. She blinked against the darkness, trying to make out the shadowy shapes. She had no idea what time it was, which was the most disorienting thing. Had she been asleep for half an hour or was it nearly morning already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searched for her backpack, looking for something to eat, but as soon as the horribly loud crinkling of the packaging ripped through the room, she decided against it and closed her backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she laid back down on the floor. She'd slept in worse places, but she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept in better ones. She didn't know whether she should go back to sleep or stay up, but that was easily decided for her when she heard yelling outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Y/N thought she'd imagined the distressed call as the rest of the cabin was sound asleep, but there it was again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As quietly as possible, she put on socks, shoes, and her sweatshirt. The door creaked as she opened it. Before she could decided wether this was eternally stupid or not, she shut the door behind her and stood on the porch. The dark rainfall was making it difficult to locate the noise or even see what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a very large creature emerged from the far woods where she remembered Thalia's tree was from the initial camp tour. Y/N slipped her bracelet off and flipped it into her trusty imperial gold sword. So as one does when they lack common sense or when they've had a council of ancient gods as their advisor—or perhaps both—she ran towards the minotaur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance were three figures. Two boys and a woman. She couldn't make out their faces in the rain, but one of the boys was slung over the other, seemingly passed out. The Minotaur was approaching them with quick, thundering stomps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"—Remember what I said!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took the unconscious boy, and they split up. Y/N was nearly there after almost ungracefully slipping on the mud a few times. As the Minotaur charged, they dived in opposite directions at the last minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Y/N exclaimed in disbelief, halting next to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did a double take. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster stared it beady eyes down at them for a moment and charged with newfound anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you— </span>
  <em>
    <span>split up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N sprinted to the left and Percy to the right. The Minotaur stormed through the middle with white hot anger. After regaining his bearings, he diverted his attention to the woman and the unconscious Grover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N's brain was running at full speed. There was no way they'd all four make it back to camp. The woman was backing up towards the road at the bottom of the hill in an attempt to lure the creature away from Grover, but nobody here looked armed so both Y/N and the woman knew what was going to happen. Y/N was the only one with a weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Run!" The woman called at them desperately. "I can't go any farther. Run!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was frozen in fear, but Y/N lept into action, running down the hill just as the Minotaur charged once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N broke into a sprint. There was no way she could let Percy's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span> die. His mom sidestepped when the monster came near, but after being tricked one too many times, he'd learned his lesson. He shot his arm out and grabbed ahold of her in his meaty hand. She kicked and struggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked right at Percy. "Go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hard at all to see the obvious care in their relationship. She was dying and her only concern was her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N slid in the mud, using her force from running down the hill to dig her sword into the bull-man's calf. Sand spilled from the wound as she stabbed him again and again. The monster hollered in agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let her go!" She screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur tried to step on her like a giant, but Y/N was too quick. She dived left and right, always out of the way. For a moment, she wondered what would happen if he really did step on her. There was only one way for her to truly die, but she knew she wasn't indestructible... and she was getting tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calmly, she yelled, "Sir, I'm really going to need you to put her down!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur just bellowed loudly in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wasn't this thing dying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had stabbed it a decent amount of times. Ares would be delighted or as delighted as he could muster, which would probably be a deadpan face but maybe a fist bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an angry roar, the monster closed his fist around Percy's mother. She melted through his hand into pure, shimmering, golden light, and then she disappeared into darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N gasped in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Percy shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rushed with strength and energy. His body burned with anger as the monster began to make his way to Grover, who was still passed out in the ground, completely defenseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N made her way back up to the mountain. There was no way Percy or Y/N was going to let this monster take Grover either. She reconvened with Percy, who suddenly had hellfire behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the plan?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if they had been partners for years, and Percy didn't even have a moment to think about how weird the situation was. "I can create a diversion. You go around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N ran around the outside of the trees as Percy took off his red rain jacket, backing up to where he was in front of Thalia's pine tree. He shook the jacket out and waved it like a muleta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" Percy called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a true bull, the monster ducked his head and rushed towards the red jacket. Y/N got the idea quickly enough, she followed closely behind Minotaur— only he was waving his arms in a way where Percy would have no way to dart out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Percy, time slowed, allowing him to weigh the options. Before he had time to reconsider, he jumped directly upwards, kicking off the monster's head, and landing on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature rammed directly into the tree. Using that disorientation, Y/N made her move, sinking the imperial gold into its shoulder up until the hilt. The bull-man began to stagger around before she could retrieve it. Limping and moaning in pain, the monster attempted to shake Percy off his shoulders, but Percy had an iron grip on the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the grass, Grover was beginning to come around again. "Food!" He moaned miserably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature once again was reminded of his presence. Y/N dashed towards Percy's forgotten rain jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Minotaur!" She shouted, respectfully of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster stormed at Y/N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was officially angry. First, his mother, and now his two best friends were probably going to die if he didn't figure something out quick enough. He grabbed ahold of one of the bull-man's horns, and pulled back with his whole body until— </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was flung off, hitting the grass flat on his back, his head colliding into a rock. When he sat up, the world was blurred and black spots swam around the corners of his vision, but in his hands was the sharp horn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" He heard Y/N calling, but she sounded like she was far away or like he was underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer interested in the makeshift muleta, the Minotaur ran for the boy who'd ripped off his horn. Percy rolled to one side and kneeled under the creature. Y/N watched in awe as he lifted the horn and drove it into his side, right under his rib cage. She hadn't thought he'd had any previous training, but he was pretty damn good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Minotaur only had moments to register the pain before it exploded into sand, the remains catching the last bit of sprinkling rain and falling to the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N ran towards him, picking up her sword from the ashes. "Percy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was trembling, his head aching and the dark spots in his vision closing in. He'd seen his mother die right before his eyes, and he just wanted to sleep forever and cry, but Y/N caught him by the arm before he could fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped an arm around his waist, supporting most of his weight. In any other situation he would've been bright red in embarrassment, but currently he was too tired and hurt to do anything but lean into her side, eternally grateful for her presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover," he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," she nodded. "Stay with me now, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they brought Grover down the valley and towards the lights of the farmhouse. Delirious from exhaustion, Percy was crying and called for his lost mother. Y/N stayed silent and let him grieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep was creeping up on him, but he was nearly there. He held on tighter to his two friends, and walked up the wooden steps. He collapsed on the wood porch and watched the outdoor fan lazily. He didn't have the energy to lift his head, but he could hear Y/N talking to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Y/N could've cried in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's the one. He must be." The girl came into sight, looking down at Percy. Her hair was blond and curled like a princess's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Silence, Annabeth," the man chided. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Orientation and Pinochle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Where are you going?" Y/N asked</b>
  <span>, running to catch up to her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover slowed to a stop for her. "I'm, uh, going back down to look for some sort of spoil of war from the Minotaur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only the next morning since she'd been down there fighting the monster with Percy. It was hardly considered early in the day, but Y/N was already tired. She probably wouldn't recommend staying up late to kill monsters with your best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N halted next to him at Thalia's pine tree. "Aren't we supposed to stay within camp borders?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only kidding. I'm not the fun police," she said, stepping outside of the property.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover followed behind. The heavy rain made the grass and mud slick as Y/N's shoes quickly got covered in the sludge. A few times, she'd lost balance and had to run into a tree to keep from fully face planting. The good news was the rain had washed away the monster dust and the gods awful smell. What was left now was the air of fresh rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, are you okay?" Y/N asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover sighed. "I... I'm in huge trouble, because I completely messed up with you and Percy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched his arm, stopping both of them to make sure he was listening to her. "No, you didn't. We both made it to camp. What happened to Mrs. Jackson wasn't your fault, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover looked down, unconvinced. "But it was my responsibility, and..." he gazed mournfully at the pine tree. "I've already messed up before..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, everyone makes choices for those they love. That was her decision to help the three of us get there safely. You don't have control of the amount of love someone has for someone else. I didn't even know her, but I know she didn't sacrifice her life so we could feel miserably guilty about it. She did it so Percy—and all of us— could have a chance at </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover's eyes welled up with tears, and he suddenly grabbed Y/N's shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. "You're the most amazing friend. Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed tearily. "Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed her one last time before letting her go and stepping away. "Okay, let's find that spoil now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alrighty. Come on," she pulled him down the hill to where she remembered Percy had stabbed the Minotaur. "I think it was this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the two fleeting days Percy Jackson was unconscious, Y/N got into a fine new routine at Camp Half Blood. Contrary to popular opinion, she rather liked routines. It provided stability, which was something she missed. Furthermore, being around so many different people and creatures all linked to Greek mythology made her feel like she was back at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was busy for most of the two days. Y/N quickly learned that Annabeth was special to Chiron. He treated her like an extension of family, and a substantial fraction of the daughter of Athena's time was spent in meetings with Chiron about things Y/N wished she could be clued into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between pretending to be a beginner at sword fighting and archery, Y/N spent most of the day hanging out with Grover, whether it be checking up on Percy or wandering around the strawberry fields as he sulked over Percy. Other times, the satyr would be in the woods of camp, and Y/N would spend her time alone, reading or napping the rest of the day away or simply worrying for her best friend, who had yet to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N and Grover were chatting on the porch where Percy had been moved to for fresh air, Grover leaning against the porch railing and Y/N sitting atop the railing, holding onto one of the wooden posts to keep herself from falling backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was diverted from the conversation as she heard Percy stir. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the blazing summer sun while Y/N hopped down from the banister but waited for Percy to say something first, letting him gather his bearings first. He swallowed dryly before glancing at the glass of nectar on the side table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy reached for the glass and underestimated his state and nearly dropped the cup. With lightning reflexes, Y/N leaned forward, catching the glass over his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful," she said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up at her with those familiar sea-green eyes, but he didn't say anything. His eyes searched hers, asking her a silent question. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this real?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N quickly dropped her hand from atop his and stepped back as Grover placed a shoe box into Percy's lap. Percy looked a bit sick, like he already knew what was in the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he opened it and stared at the black and white horn inside. The tip of it was stained with dried blood. Y/N wasn't sure if they should've given it to him so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a spoil of war." Y/N took the forgotten glass from Percy and set it back down so he could examine it. "Uh, like things left behind after the monster disintegrates."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Minotaur," he said in reference to the said monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover tensed nervously. "Um, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" Y/N could tell Percy was getting frustrated as he demanded, "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Percy, you've been out for two days," she tried to move the conversation. "How much do you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My mom. Is she really..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked past the both of them at the beautiful scenery before him. The grass was a healthy green with little flowers, and spread across the valley were acres of sugary strawberries. The world was bathed in a hazy sunlight, bringing out the vibrant colors. It was beautiful, and Percy was upset. The world shouldn't look this lovely without his mother in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N wasn't sure how to handle his question. She shifted uneasily. She'd never been comfortable with death. The other immortal beings seemed quite used to the idea that everything around them was impermanent but not Y/N. It only made her scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, now—" Y/N began, trying to stop him from beating himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stomped his foot against the wooden porch, causing his shoe to come off, exposing his hoofed foot. "Oh, Styx!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover fumbled with the styrofoam that kept his hoof in place as he shoved his foot back into the shoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't your fault," Percy answered genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it was," Grover lowered his head. "I was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, but that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can fix this," Y/N interjected, confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with sad eyes. "How though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she considered pulling the I-have-some-pretty-important-connections card just for him, but she knew better at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why..." Percy tipped his head back slightly, sudden dizziness overcoming him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N helped him with the glass, bringing the straw up to his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recoiled at the taste, not expecting it to be warm when there were ice cubes, but quickly came back and finished the whole glass. Y/N remembered the first time she'd had the drink. She'd done the exact same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it good?" Grover inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did it taste like?" Y/N added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly felt guilty. "Sorry, I should've let you taste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no!" Y/N quickly reassured. "That's not what we meant. I was just wondering what it was for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smiled ruefully. "Chocolate chip cookies. My mom's. Homemade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how do you feel?" Grover asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards," Percy said with feigned seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N laughed. Only Percy would make such a comment after nearly dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good... That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking anymore of that stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover took the empty glass from him and set it back on the table carefully like it was an explosive. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be clear, Y/N didn't dislike Dionysus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his dry humor and distaste for adolescents, Y/N considered him a good acquaintance. Not a friend, not an enemy. Just another immortal living out the rest of eternity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy still seemed pretty out of it, and Grover offered to at least hold the horn, but Percy seemed pretty protective of the minotaur horn, and Y/N didn't blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The porch wrapped around the Big House, and as they walked around the other side, the beautiful shore of Long Island came into view. She noticed Percy seemed entranced with the glittering of the water and the ancient Greek architecture. It was the afternoon, so the camp was filled with kids all in the signature bright orange t-shirts like the one she too was wearing. It really was a sight to see the satyrs and demigods all running around, playing in the sand volleyball pit, canoeing, shooting with bow and arrows, and learning how to ride the pegasi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at a card table near the front door of the Big House was Mr. D all decked out in a Hawaiian shirt, Chiron in his wheelchair, and Annabeth was leaning against the banister, overseeing the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to Percy, giving him a quick cliff note. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Brunner!" Percy exclaimed, elated to see another familiar face amongst all this change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man turned and smiled. "Ah, good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron offered Percy the chair to the right of Mr. D, who, unsurprisingly, looked at him with bored, bloodshot eyes. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. D didn't acknowledge Y/N uniquely. He kept the usual blank, uninterested look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks." He scooted his chair a little farther from him subtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Annabeth," Mr. Brunner called, and she came forward. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N was pretty excited at that. The cabin was overcrowded, but she was elated they'd be cabin buddies until he got claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Chiron," Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She regarded Percy, sizing him up exactly like she'd done with Y/N. She eyed the Minotaur's horn in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You drool when you sleep," she said simply, and sprinted down the stairs and towards the cabins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N nudged his arm. "Don't worry. She'll warm up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Percy said awkwardly. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not Mr. Brunner. I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, and Mr. D... does that stand for something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Right. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must say, Percy. I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper..." Chiron glanced at Y/N. "Or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>campers. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"House call?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. we have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to... ah, take a leave of absence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy thought about it for a moment before he vaguely remembered a different Latin teacher, who'd disappeared after the first week of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, the whole entire school year had been very strange when he really thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chiron continued, "I'd originally come to just teach you, but then I was informed of you too, Y/N. Grover detected something different about you. What did you say, Grover?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N looked at Grover with as much of a neutral expression as she could muster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This could be bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover cheeks flushed pink. "Uh, sir, I'm really not sure if I—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ancient</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yes, that was the word." Chiron concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N faked a confused expression.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Well, he isn't wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you came to Yancy just to teach us?" Percy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N didn't think that seemed very safe, but she decided against saying that observation aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently. "Are you playing or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir!" Grover's hands shook as he took the fourth chair, obviously afraid of Mr. D.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y/N leaned against the railing and tilted her head back to feel the sun against her face. For a moment, Percy was distracted at how ethereal she looked as he again thought he saw a hazy glow surrounding her. The sight always came and went so quickly that he was sure he was going crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked completely relaxed, like she'd been at camp for years and years. While Percy was internally freaking out, trying to process all the different things that were going on, Y/N was calm and attentive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was one of his favorite things about her. She was always very level headed and genuine about everything she did. Her ability to make it seem like you were the only one to exist to her was so unlike anything he'd ever seen before. She put her whole heart into everything, but also never let that make her a soft target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the miserable things that happened in the very short amount of time, he was grateful he still had Y/N and Grover. All he ever needed was his friends and his family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>